10- La mort d'une âme pure
by Lounacat
Summary: Les chroniques du sanctuaire 10 VIIIe siècle av JC, la guerre est terminée. Hadès a été vaincu et Mélios, son réceptacle, sauvé. La vie du jeune homme aurait pu reprendre son cours s'il n'en savait tant sur Hadès... Vu l'époque, les chevaliers sont tous OC forcément, aux enfers se sont les spectres que vous connaissez, Rune, Zelos, Lami, Kagaho... Et nos chers juges bien sûr !
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour chère lectrices et lecteurs (si il y en a)

Tout d'abord je tiens à Perigrin, shiroitora-lili, Sheraz, zexy et Clio2000, pour leur aide.

Cette fic est née d'un délire entre Perigrin et moi.

l'histoire se passe sous l'antiquité, après une guerre sainte, et se base autant sur l'univers Saint Seiya que sur la mythologie.

Bien que se classant en yaoi, elle n'a pas été écrite dans cette optique. Mais après tout,

dans la mythologie, Rhadamanthe et Minos étaient amoureux du même garçon et Zeus a enlevé Ganymède parce que le prince lui plaisait.

donc vous voilà prévenu ;) ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour et les couples évoquées dans cette fic ne sont pas important.

bien sur les noms des différents chevaliers vous sont inconnus puisque ceux de Kurumada que nous aimons tant ne naîtront que dans quelques millénaires, mais pour vous aider à vous y retrouver je les ai listé en annexe, ou vous trouverez également quelques notes.

j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'attend vos réactions avec impatience...

attention : le chapitre 3 est plutôt dur, donc âmes sensible d'abstenir.

merci et bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Les combats faisaient rage autour de lui et bon nombre étaient déjà tombés. Grâce à la kunée (1) offert par les cyclopes, il avait pu entrer sans être vu dans le mont Orthys où s'étaient retranchés Cronos et ses fidèles, et ainsi ouvrir les portes à ses frères et leurs alliés. Styx emprisonnait dans ses flots les titans déjà vaincus, de plus, avec Niké à leur côté, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. D'ailleurs, Zeus lui-même avait prédit leur victoire. Alors pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Tout simplement parce que leur camp avait également subit de lourdes pertes et que face à Cronos, il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture. Le jeune dieu ressentait de plus en plus la fatigue de ces combats auxquels il n'était pas habitué. Face à un tel adversaire, il avait bien du mal à maintenir le rythme. Il avait beau chercher, il ne pouvait compter sur personne pour lui venir en aide. Si... Zeus enfin débarrassé de Crios (2) avait tourné la tête vers lui, il l'avait vu, les renforts n'allaient pas tarder. Dépité, la déité vit son frère se ruer sur un belligérant à l'opposé de lui, il était pourtant sûr... Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une vague d'énergie qui lui frôla la nuque. En tournant la tête dans la direction du lâche qui avait osé frapper par derrière, il aperçu Cronos qui s'effondrait sous l'impact et entendit la voix de Thanatos le railler.

- Alors gamin ! Si tu rêvasses pendant les combats, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de remercier son sauveur que le titan se relevait déjà.

- Mon fils, mon héritier, tenta Cronos. Cesse donc cette folie. Je ferais de toi un dieu puissant, tu contrôleras des forces dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence. N'attend pas que tes frères te trahissent, joins-toi à moi.

- Tu mens ! Rugit le dieu.

- Je te dis la vérité mon enfant. Ils vont te trahir comme ils m'ont trahi.

Le fils de Cronos frappa de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

- Jamais ! Jamais, mes frères ne me feraient ça ! J'ai confiance, ils ne m'ont pas avalé, eux !

Lorsque son épée heurta le sceptre de son père en une gerbe d'étincelles, l'onde de choc se propagea dans chacun de ses muscles déjà très douloureux. La lame se brisa sous l'impact.

ooooooooo

Haletant, Mélios se réveilla en sursaut. Assis sur le lit, il passa les bras autour de ses jambes et posa la tête sur les genoux. Tout en contemplant les étoiles, il ne pût s'empêcher de murmurer.

- Et ils t'ont trahi...

- Je croyais qu'on était une famille, répondit dans son subconscient une voix pleine de tristesse.

Le jeune homme soupira, comme si cela ne suffisait pas que chacune de ses nuits soient hantées par les souvenir d'Hadès, il fallait en plus qu'il les vivent comme s'ils étaient siens. Heureusement, certains étaient plus gais, comme sa rencontre avec Coré. Le rire cristallin de la jeune déesse devant la moue boudeuse qu'il affichait lorsqu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose qu'elle lui refusait. Les doux baisers que sa tendre fiancée lui volait avant de s'enfuir pour ne pas céder. Et ces instants de pur bonheur, au cours de leurs ébats amoureux, ceux-ci par contre, le gênaient terriblement. Hélas, les souvenirs douloureux étaient bien plus nombreux. Le jour était encore loin, mais Mélios se leva. Il enfila une tunique courte et ses sandales avant de sortir de la chambre. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air pour chasser ce cauchemar.

Le jeune homme n'alla pas très loin. Il s'assit sur les premières marches qui conduisaient au temple des Poissons. Il contemplait la constellation de Pégase, en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux gris pale que la lune parait de reflets bleutés. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Athéna avait vaincu le seigneur Hadès et Mélios savait qu'en privé la déesse pleurait encore son chevalier. C'était à cause de lui si le courageux Kallias était mort, il s'était sacrifié pour le sauver, mais la fille de Zeus ne lui en voulait pas, elle se montrait au contraire si bonne envers lui. C'était l'une des raisons qui le faisait hésiter. L'autre se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas.

Son regard grenat se porta sur le douzième temple, Nephthys, chevalier d'or des Poissons. Son cœur battit plus fort tandis que sa respiration devint difficile. Il ressentait de plus en plus ce genre de troubles lorsque ses pensées allaient vers la belle Égyptienne. Sa beauté était telle, qu'elle aurait pu attiser la colère de la déesse Aphrodite si elle n'avait pas été si modeste quant à son éclat. Néanmoins, sa longue chevelure flamboyante, ses si beaux yeux gris et ses lèvres... Aussi délicates que ses roses dont elles avaient le goût, faisaient chavirer bien des cœurs.

Mélios posa pensivement les doigts sur ses lèvres au souvenir de ce chaste baiser qu'elle lui donna un jour. Était-ce cela l'amour ? Certes, à maintenant 15 ans, il était un homme, mais il ne connaissait rien de ces émois charnels ou amoureux dont parlaient ceux de son âge. Lorsqu'il la vit la première fois, elle veillait à son chevet. Plutôt que de déranger une servante, elle l'avait elle-même lavé et aidé à s'habiller. La prenant pour un homme aux allures androgynes, il se sentit honteux de la gêne qu'il éprouvait d'exposer ainsi sa nudité. Pire encore, il rougit violemment lorsqu'elle toiletta avec délicatesse ses parties intimes, déclenchant un rire amusé chez sa soigneuse. Il était vrai que sa voix était douce, cependant il se souvenait que celle de Arun de la vierge l'était aussi, même en plein cœur des combats.

Apprenant qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme, il s'étonna, le feu aux joues, qu'elle ne porta pas de masque.

- Vois-tu, la première arme d'une rose, c'est son apparence, expliqua-t-elle en riant de son embarras. Elle endort la méfiance de l'impudent qui l'agresse, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pique à ses épines. La plupart des combattants ne s'imaginaient pas qu'une femelle puisse accéder au rang de chevalier d'or. Sachant les femmes chevaliers sont masquées, l'ennemi hésite quant à mon sexe, et me sous-estime invariablement à cause de ma stature féminine. Alors je laisse mon visage à découvert et entretiens avec soin cette féminité.

- Mais les autres chevaliers d'or, ne te sous-estiment pas et te traitent en égal. Quoique, j'ai entendu le chevalier de la balance se montrer grossier envers toi, ajouta-t-il consterné.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, si tu avais connu les chevaliers du Lion et du Cancer... Leur langage t'aurait choqué au plus haut point, mais de leur part, je le voyais au contraire comme une marque de respect envers moi.

Nephthys avait fait beaucoup pour la guérison morale de Mélios, et en cet instant, le jeune homme aurait aimé lui parler de son tourment. A cette heure si matinale, il dût y renoncer. Son amie avait bien besoin de repos, la guerre avait décimé les rangs d'Athéna, cinq chevaliers d'or réussirent à survivre et l'un d'eux assurerait bientôt la lourde charge de grand pope.

Songeur, Mélios jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, la ramenant à sa bouche en la faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Réalisant son geste, il l'arrêta et fixa la pointe de ses cheveux en songeant avec un soupire amusé, la traitresse ! Elle a fait exprès de couper aussi court. Lorsque le jeune homme, débarrassé de l'âme d'Hadès, fut ramené au sanctuaire par Athéna et ses protecteurs, il avait les cheveux longs, ondulant comme les vagues de la méditerranée, mais il ne supportait plus son reflet. Il avait causé tant de victimes innocentes en rendant la terre infertile et bien d'autres tuées par son armée, quoique ces dernières n'avaient plus eu à souffrir de la famine. Sans parler de ces fiers combattants tombés au champs d'honneur par sa faute...

- Non, tu n'es pas coupable, tu n'étais qu'un réceptacle, fit à nouveau cette voix si triste dans sa tête.

Voyant son mal-être, Nephthys proposa un changement radical par une bonne coupe. Après hésitation, il accepta. Ses réticences n'étaient pas dû à un manque de confiance, malgré les railleries de Bakha du taureau qui accusait sa sœur d'armes d'avoir abusé de sa liqueur de roses pendant qu'elle lui faisait une nouvelle tête, Mélios avait toute confiance en les talents de sa confidente. C'était juste, qu'il douta que cela puisse changer la vision qu'il avait de lui. Le résultat fut saisissant, cependant, la traîtresse avait coupé les mèches latérales de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus les mettre à la bouche comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était troublé ou simplement rêveur.

Hadès avait souvent pesté contre ce tique enfantin qu'avait le jeune homme. Non mais franchement ! Avait-on déjà vu un dieu suçoter ses cheveux lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Et il osait affirmer qu'il ne restait rien de l'humain une fois qu'il en avait pris le contrôle total...

- Absolument rien ! Protesta la voix.

- Mais bien sûr ! Rit Mélios.

L'air frais du jour naissant fit frissonner le jeune homme qui enserra les bras autour de son torse pour se réchauffer un peu.

- Te voir rire ainsi me remplis de joie, se réjouit une voix chaleureuse derrière lui.

Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et allait se lever pour la saluer, mais elle l'arrêta.

- Non, je t'en pris, reste assis, lui dit Athéna en s'asseyant près de lui. Je te sens à nouveau troublé. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

La main si douce de la déesse posée sur la sienne l'apaisait, tout comme ses intonations si aimantes.

- Déesse Athéna, sincèrement, suis-je encore possédé ?

- Non, Hadès n'a plus aucune emprise sur toi. Tu as ses souvenirs mais c'est tout.

- Pourtant... J'entends toujours sa voix. Il me parle, me répond.

La fille de Zeus fixa un instant l'ex-réceptacle, pensive. Il était déjà arrivé qu'ils parviennent à sauver un hôte. Cependant les malheureux de s'en remettaient pas, et pourtant ils n'avaient pas eu accès aussi profondément à l'esprit de son oncle.

- Eh bien... Il y a eu comme une sorte de... Fusion, ou plutôt de symbiose. Oui c'est le terme qui s'en approche le plus. Tu as pénétré son âme autant que lui la tienne. Ce n'est pas Hadès personnellement qui te répond, mais une projection de ton esprit. Tu le connais si bien que tu sais ce qu'il dirait en telle ou telle circonstance.

Mélios semblait perplexe, certes il était rassurant de se savoir complètement de redevenu lui-même. Mais voir chaque nuit, et même parfois en journée les souvenirs du dieu était franchement perturbant.

- Qu'est-ce que... Hésita le jeune homme. Je veux dire, ces rêves vont-ils disparaître ? Certains sont vraiment très...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, l'évocation de ces scènes lui firent monter le rouge aux joues.

- Effrayantes, acheva la déesse. Il est vrai que revoir les guerres n'a rien de réjouissant. Tu devrais en parler à Arun, je suis sûre qu'il pourra t'aider.

- Le plus gênant, ce ne sont pas les guerres, fit-il en rougissant encore plus. Enfin si ! Je veux dire... Mais certaines de ces... Euh... En fait...

Mélios très mal à l'aise se tortillait les mains en s'agitant sur son séant. D'un sourire compatissant, Athéna l'encourage à continuer.

- Eh bien, certaines visions sont très intimes et très embarrassantes. Je me fais l'effet d'être un obscène voyeur.

- Oh ! Je vois... S'amusa-t-elle, le teint cramoisi du jeune homme incita cependant la déesse à changer de sujet. Veux-tu toujours retourner à Delphes. J'ai fait prévenir tes parents que tu étais en vie.

La déesse se garda bien de mentionner que la réaction de ceux-ci avait juste été un "c'est bien" neutre avant de refermer la porte au nez de son émissaire. Celui-ci avait pourtant bien préciser qu'il venait au nom de la déesse Athéna. Peut-être que lorsque leur fils sera face à eux... Mélios regardait le ciel s'éclaircit à l'horizon. Rentrer chez lui, auprès de ces parents, retrouver ses amis, ouvrir les bras à sa petite sœur Calisto qui se jetterait sur lui en criant son nom. Le croyait-elle mort ? Leurs parents lui avaient-il dit qu'il était vivant ? Avait-elle beaucoup grandi ? Non sans doit pas, après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois, il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir vécu mille vies et avoir accueilli en lui un dieu millénaire n'aidait pas.

- J'avais été choisi pour représenter le dieu Apollon à la fête des Septèria (3) c'est un grand honneur qui ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie. Mon père... Le jeune semblait chercher ses mots, ou peut-être était-ce la nostalgie de cette occasion manquée, il soupira soudain abattu. J'ai été souillé !

- C'est faux ! S'exclama la protectrice de la terre.

- C'est vrai ! Fit la voix pleine de regret.

Mélios lâcha un petit rire.

- Vous n'êtes jamais d'accord Hadès et vous.

Athéna eut un sourire amusé, visiblement le jeune homme avait eu droit à une nouvelle remarque.

- Si, nous sommes d'accord pour dire que tu es l'âme la plus pure de la planète.

Le Delphien leva un sourcil perplexe, pas de commentaire ? Serait-ce que le seigneur des enfers boude.

- Je ne boude pas ! Bougonna la voix.

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage du garçon.

- Mélios ? Dis-moi, éprouves-tu de la haine envers Hadès ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement. Je sais que je devrais. Au début je le haïssait, j'étais en colère... Mais maintenant..

- Maintenant ?

- Il est si triste... Je me surprend parfois à me demander, que pourrais-je faire pour l'aider ?

Athéna se leva et fixa un instant les temples plus bas, puis elle reporta son attention sur jeune homme qui semblait attendre une réponse à une question qu'elle-même s'était bien souvent posée.

- Je crois que la bonne question est, que peut-on faire pour quelqu'un qui refuse obstinément l'aide dont il a besoin.

Laissant le jeune homme dubitatif, la déité regagnant son palais avec une autre interrogation en tête, lequel de ces valeureux chevaliers d'or allait-elle nommé grand pope. Ils le méritaient tous, quoique cette lourde charge ne fut pas franchement une récompense. Parmi les cinq survivants, Athéna élimina Satchel du Bélier, qui ayant pas encore d'apprenti avait déjà bien à faire avec la réparation des armures, ainsi que Bakha du Taureau, préférant l'action au commandement, il était inutile de contraindre à refuser une requête de sa déesse. Il restait donc Arun de la Vierge, Nephthys des Poissons et Orion de la balance. Ce dernier avec sa tignasse mélèze, ses malicieux yeux noisettes et son corps mince et élancé, avait plus l'air d'un gamin espiègle qui avait trop vite grandi qu'à un combattant d'élite. Ses enfantillages faisait qu'on ne le prenait guère au sérieux, pourtant il savait s'imposer lorsqu'il le fallait. Arun et Nephthys, quant à eux étaient de nature calme et posé en toutes circonstances. Les trois étaient des candidats de choix et Athéna ne parvenait pas encore à trancher.

La déesse observa avec tendresse Mélios étamer la descente vers le temple des Poissons. Elle avait pu constater que l'Egytptienne n'était pas indifférente aux charmes du jeune homme. Comment la douzième gardienne allait-elle prendre la décision qui germait dans l'esprit de celui-ci. Le Delphien l'inquiétait également, il semblait aller mieux mais il était à nouveau très troublé et il semblait tellement déçu de ne pas avoir participé aux festivités en l'honneur d'Apollon. Son regard tomba sur un message qu'elle reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Cette année, la cité d'Olympie (4) avait décidé d'honoré Zeus par des jeux. C'était tellement évident qu'Athéna s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Le garçon n'avait pu participer aux célébrations de Delphes, mais il pouvait s'inscrire à celle d'Olympie.

Après avoir été intercepté et séquestré par Nephthys pour un bon petit déjeuner dans la roseraie, Mélios poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au sixième temple. Le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à percevoir les cosmos, mais il perçut l'aura sereine du chevalier dès qu'il y pénétra. Arun l'écouta attentivement, puis lui proposa d'apprendre à contrôler ses pensées par la méditation. Au bout de quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, difficile à dire, assis en tailleur, il commençait à s'assoupir. Luttant contre le sommeil, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il était si difficile de rester immobile à ne rien penser.

ooooooooo

Le sceptre bloqua l'épée des illusions à un doigt de la tête de sa nièce. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle eut autant de force. Pourtant le cosmos d'Athéna commençait à surpasser le sien et à devenir insoutenable. Toute cette douceur, cette chaleur aimante en laquelle il pouvait néanmoins percevoir violence et détermination... S'en était douloureux tant il lui rappelait... NON ! Ne surtout pas songer à elle, cela fait bien trop mal... Et il ne voulait plus souffrir... FAITES QUE ÇA S'ARRÊTE !... "Cesse donc de rêvasser quand tu combats", Thanatos le lui avait pourtant déjà dit. La voix de la fille de Zeus le ramena à la réalité.

- Hadès, c'est fini ! Tes spectres ne sont plus. Reconnais ta défaite et libère ton hôte.

- Jamais ! Clama-t-il en assénant un nouveau coup que la déesse para aussi facilement que le précédent. Ce sera terminé quand je l'aurais décidé !

- Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Tu cherches donc à mourir, lui dit mentalement Athéna.

- C'est peut-être bien ce que je cherche en effet. Lui répondit-il accablé.

- Mon oncle, je t'en prie... Cela fait près d'un millénaire, ne peux-tu pas...

- Un jour, un an, un siècle... Cela n'a plus de sens pour moi. Mon cœur est mort avec elle.

Leur conversation mental fut interrompu par des pleurs. Hadès tourna la tête dans leur direction. C'était impossible ! Les chevaliers de sa nièce avait évacué les survivants du village. Pourtant, deux enfants se tenaient là serrer l'un contre l'autre dans les ruines de ce qui avait dû être leur maison. Les flammes commençaient à lécher la jambe de la fillette qui hurlait de peur et de douleur. Une poutre leur coupait toute retraite. Le seigneur des enfers lança une vague d'énergie dans leur direction et entendit rugir près de lui

- NON PAS ÇA ! Par le tourbillon de Pégase !

Pégase ! Maudit canasson ! Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Pris par surprise, le dieu fit un bond de côté pour esquiver, mais à l'instant où son pied toucha le sol, il sut qu'il était perdu. Le piège de cette satané Hécate se refermait sur lui. Une fois de plus, il avait été trahi. Hadès lança un dernier regard vers les enfants qui libérer, fuyaient le champs de bataille. un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la fillette dans les bras de son frère, lui lancer un baiser et lui faire au revoir de la main. Elle avait compris, elle. Hadès aurait aimé lui rendre son geste, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger et déjà il sentait son âme quitter ce corps d'emprunt. Il ne pût que lever la tête vers le ciel nocturne. L'étoile d'Athéna était si brillante...

- Ce n'est pas encore cette fois que je te rejoindrais mon amour, songea-t-il tandis qu'il sentait aspiré.

Ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur le corps inerte de son réceptacle qui gisait au sol, auréolé de ses longs cheveux redevenus azur. Pégase tentait de le réveiller.

- Pardonne-moi Icarius, murmura une dernière fois le dieu meurtri.

ooooooooo

Cette main qui le secouait, ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix.

- Mélios... Mélios, réveille-toi.

- Icarius, je m'appelle Icarius, grogna-t-il dans une semi-conscience.

- Que dis-tu ? Ton nom est Mélios. Qui est Icarius ?

En ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il aperçut le visage calme d'Arun. Déboussolé, il regarda autour de lui.

- Où... Où suis-je ?

- Tu es dans mon temple, tu t'es endormi pendant ta méditation.

Confus, le jeune homme bredouilla des excuses. Le chevalier lui sourit.

- Ce n'est rien, cela arrive parfois aux débutants, raconte-moi plutôt ton rêve. Qui est cet Icarius.

- C'était un précédent réceptacle d'Hadès, mais je ne sais pas à quelle époque. Mélios réfléchit quelques secondes. Hécate avait tendu un piège à Hadès, il y avait un cercle avec des symboles anciens comme des runes. Cela s'est activité quand il a posé le pied dessus.

- Hum ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Athéna a fait appel à la déesse Hécate il y au moins 1 500 ans.

- Tant que ça ! S'étonna le jeune homme avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Oui, et donc, dans ce rêve tu étais Icarius ?

- A la fin oui, c'est la première fois. D'habitude je reste Hadès tout le temps. Je ressens ses émotions, entend ses pensées comme si elles étaient miennes.

- Je ne pourrais être affirmatif car ton cas est unique. Mais, le fait que tu te vois comme étant le réceptacle signifie peut-être que ton esprit rejette enfin la marque d'Hadès.

La moue contrariée de Mélios n'échappa pas à Arun.

- Je pensais que tu voulais te débarrasser de ces rêves ?

- Oui, mais...

L'ex-réceptacle d'Hadès se faisait l'effet d'être un enfant capricieux qui ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il soupira.

- C'est très perturbant et j'aimerai ne plus faire ces rêves. Mais... Je crois que... Si je ne fais plus ces rêves je vais les oublier ?

- Non, je ne pensais pas. Que ressens-tu au juste pour Hadès ?

- Athéna m'a posé la même question. Je ne le déteste pas... En fait, j'ai plutôt de la peine. Il a été tant de fois trahi ou abandonné... Il...

Mélios baissa la tête honteux.

- J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il puisse exister une telle souffrance, de me douter qu'un dieu puisse avoir aussi mal. Il se sent si seul...

- J'ai impression que toi aussi.

- Pas avant, j'étais entouré de ma famille, mes amis, et puis... Je crois que j'étais trop superficiel... Mais depuis que je suis au sanctuaire... Kallias de Pégase s'est sacrifié pour me sauver alors je suis bien ingrat de me plaindre.

Mélios replia ses jambes devant lui, les entourant de ses bras, son front reposait sur les genoux. Arun, le fixait, sondant son esprit. Non seulement l'ex-réceptacle n'avait aucun ressentiment envers Hadès, mais il éprouvait une forte empathie pour le dieu et en culpabilisait.

- En as-tu parlé à Athéna ?

- Oui, je lui ai dit que j'aimerais aider Hadès.

- Que t'a-t-elle répondu ?

- Que la bonne question c'est, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas qu'on l'aide ? Enfin... Quelque chose ça.

Anxieux, le Delphien observait le chevalier, attendant sa réaction. Il avait conscience que ses paroles pourraient être mal prises, surtout par des héros dont les frères d'armes étaient morts à cause de lui.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était de ma faute, pas la tienne, protesta la voix en lui.

Le jeune homme ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'aimait pas ces rêves, mais il aimait entendre sa voix. A bien y réfléchir, était-ce lui qui se sentait seul ou ne faisait-il que ramener à lui les émotions d'Hadès.

- Je pense que lorsque tu auras trouvé la réponse, tu sauras quoi faire.

- La réponse ?

- A la question de notre déesse.

Mélios remercia le chevalier et prit le chemin de la plage pour réfléchir. Assis sur le sable, il étudiait cette fameuse question, mais invariablement ses pensées finissaient par se taire, perdues dans la contemplation de la mer. Un soir, il se retourna brusquement, avec l'impression d'être observé. Il crut voir une ombre disparaître, mais une fois sur place, il ne vit rien de suspect.

Puis, vint un jour où il demanda audience à Athéna. La déesse se trouvait dans le bureau du grand Pope avec Orion de la balance qui occupait le poste depuis maintenant un mois. Il les salua et annonça sans préambule.

- Que faire lorsqu'une personne refuse l'aide dont elle a besoin ? Et bien simplement rester là, à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte enfin la main qu'on lui tend.

la déité sourit, elle prit un objet dans l'un des tiroirs et le lui tendit. C'était l'étoile d'Hadés.

- Dans ce cas, tu auras besoin de ceci.

- Vous l'aviez garder ? Fit Mélios surprit.

- Je me doutais qu'un jour tu prendrais cette décision, répondit-elle en passant la chaîne à son cou. Va vite de te reposer maintenant, car demain à la première heure, Arun et toi partirez pour Éleusis (5), il t'escortera jusqu'à Hadès et ce talisman te permettra de pénétrer dans son royaume sans risque.

- Et si il ne veut pas de moi, qu'il me rejette.

Athéna répondit par un sourire à l'expression anxieuse du jeune homme.

- Dans ce cas, souviens-toi de la réponse que tu m'as donné en entrant.

Mélios prit congé puis regagna sa chambre. Il se mît au lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir l'étoile d'Hadès dans la main. Cette nuit-là, il ne rêva pas du seigneur des enfers. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se réveilla à l'aube reposé et serein. Ses bagages furent vite prêts, de tout façon, son bien le plus précieux pendant à son cou. Arun vint le chercher après le petit déjeuner. Les adieux à Athéna et grand Pope Orion furent brefs, à quoi bon s'attarder et puis une longue route les attendaient. Certes Satchel aurait pu les téléportés, mais le Delphien préférait faire le trajet à pied.

Le jour se levant à peine, Mélios pensait qu'il ne croiserait personne, cela lui aurait éviter l'embarras de pleurer devant ceux qu'il pouvait désormais appelé ses amis. Il était assurément heureux à l'idée de revoir Hadès, mais quitter le sanctuaire rendait son cœur bien lourd. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Arun mit la main sur son épaule pour l'encourager. Lorsqu'ils furent en vue du temple des Poissons, ils aperçurent Nephthys qui guettait leur arrivée. Une rose jaune-orangé ornait sa chevelure de feu.

- Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ? Lança-t-elle adossée négligemment à l'entrée.

la douzième gardienne avança vers eux, tandis que Mélios, confus, bafouillait des excuses, et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme entr'ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Nephthys en profita pour y glisser sa langue taquine. Le parfum envoûtant roses qui émanait de l'égyptienne, le goût de cette fleur sur ses lèvres semblables à des pétales et cette langue coquine qui se jouait de la sienne, lui firent rapidement perdre pied. Les joues en feu, le corps tremblant et les entrailles devenues un champs de bataille pour lépidoptères, le jouvenceau ne réalisa que son premier baiser avait pris fin que lorsqu'il entendit la voix suave du Poissons.

- Ça c'était pour que ne m'oublies pas.

Il lui sembla qu'elle lui avait caressé la joue d'un doigt léger, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Sa conscience revenait mais ses jambes lâchaient.

- Remets-toi mon garçon, lui dit Arun en le rattrapant de justesse. Nous avons deux heures de route qui nous attendent et je n'ai pas l'intention de te porter.

- Hum'hein... Euh... Oui... Fit Mélios l'œil vitreux.

Une douleur finit de le ramener à la réalité. Il ramassa la rose qui l'avait égratigné, comment était-elle passée de la chevelure de Nephthys à sa main ? Ça, il était incapable de le dire. A peine remis de ses émotions, il allait quitter le temple avec la Vierge, lorsque le Poissons s'exclama.

- Tu feras mes amitiés à Minos et tu lui diras que je suis ravie qu'il ait autant apprécié notre combat.

Bien qu'étonné par cette requête, Mélios promit de transmettre. Fort heureusement pour les deux voyageurs, la traversée des autres maisons fut plus calme, mais à la surprise du Delphien, chaque chevalier survivant l'attendait pour lui faire leur adieux et lui offrir un souvenir d'eux qu'il rangea précieusement dans sa sacoche. Le trajet jusqu'à Éleusis se fit en silence, cela ne dérangea pas Arun qui, comme ses prédécesseurs, n'aimait pas les bavards, néanmoins, se doutant de la raison de celui-ci, le chevalier éprouvait à la fois amusement et compassion envers le jeune homme. Les murailles de la cité furent enfin en vue, Mélios se figea le cœur battant. Il sentit la main d'Arun sur son épaule.

- Nous pouvons rentrer au sanctuaire, si tu préfères.

- Non, je dois y aller, il a besoin de moi.

Le cœur de l'ancien réceptacle se serra en voyant le temple d'Hades plus petit que les autres.

- Au moins, il en a un, commenta Arun comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

- Notre destination est là-bas, ajouta-t-il désignant une grotte derrière le temple. Un passage vers les enfers se trouve à l'intérieur.

Lorsque ses yeux se furent accoutumés à l'obscurité, Mélios distingua un lac parfaitement rond dont les eaux, si s'en étaient bien, étaient noires.

- Allons-y ! Lui dit le chevalier en entrant dans le lac.

Facile à dire, songea le jeune homme, il était protégé par son armure lui. Prudemment il mit un doigt dans l'eau. Sa texture froide et visqueuse n'avait rien d'encourageant. Et où était donc la voix d'Hadès quand il en avait besoin ! A bien y réfléchir, il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis qu'il avait mît le médaillon. Mélios soupira et entra à son tour dans le lac en fermant les yeux, la bouche et nez... Enfin, tout ce qu'il pouvait fermer. Il perçut d'abord une sensation de froid dans tout le corps, puis une main.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, nous sommes arrivés.

(A suivre...)


	2. Chapitre 2

Chères lectrices,

c'est parti pour un 2ème chapitre tout en douceur avant le rating M.

un grand merci à celles qui m'ont commentée.

rappel : les notes sont en annexe.

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Arun de la vierge et Mélios se trouvaient devant le tribunal et ce dernier se retenait difficilement de gravir les marches en courant. Reconnaissant le jeune homme, le garde en faction les conduisit aux juges avec diligence. Peut-être même un peu trop, au goût de Rhadamanthe qui le fusilla du regard en apercevant le chevalier.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de la visite d'un chevalier d'Athéna ? demanda le premier juge avec condescendance.

Le malheureux garde en profita pour tenter de sortir discrètement, mais il fut stopper par la Cosmic Marionation de Minos qui affichait son habituel sourire sadique.

- Sur ordre de la déesse Athéna, j'escorte Mélios jusqu'au seigneur Hadès.

- Je voulais revenir auprès d'Hadès, fit le jeune homme en réponse aux regards interrogateurs et sans se soucier le moins du monde du protocole.

Eaque, ravi, souhaita la bienvenue au Delphien en le serrant contre lui et congédia le chevalier d'or comme s'il était un vulgaire domestique.

- J'ai ordre qu'escorter Mélios jusqu'au seigneur Hadès, répéta patiemment Arun sans se formaliser de la grossièreté du juge à son égard.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister, le Garuda se mît à hurler.

- RUNE !

Faisant trembler de peur le soldat prisonnier et souffler d'exaspération le Wyverne. Le Balrog entra au moment où Minos, à bout de patience, criait sur son demi-frère.

- MAIS CESSE DONC DE HURLER COMME CELA !

Voyant le procureur du Griffon grimacer, et se souvenant combien celui-ci détestait le bruit, Mélios contint difficilement un fou rire. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le tribunal, le jeune homme avait l'agréable sensation d'être chez lui. Eaque, décidé à énerver d'avantage le second juge se mît à chuchoter avec exagération.

- Conduit nos invités à sa majesté.

Rune, tout aussi agacé que son supérieur, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, les pria de le suivre. Le Delphien allait lui emboîter le pas lorsqu'il se souvint du message de son amie et le transmis aussitôt. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le Griffon entrer dans une colère noire. Pestant comme la douzième gardienne, il sortit en claquant violemment la porte, provoquant une nouvelle grimace chez le Balrog. Entre le soupir consterné de Rhadamanthe et l'hilarité d'Eaque, Mélios cru comprendre "salope" parmi les éclats de voix de Minos. Dubitatif, il prit la direction de la Giuddeca avec une pensée compatissante pour le garde dont, la porte à peine fermée, il entendit les hurlements de douleur.

Arrivé devant Hadès, le jeune homme allait courir vers lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Arun l'arrêta et le regard glacial de Rune finit d'achever son enthousiasme. Le Balrog se vit à regret congédié tandis que Arun de la vierge saluait respectueusement le dieu. Se rendant compte que sa conduite était un flagrant manquement à la politesse, à son tour Mélios le salua maladroitement. Décidément, son père avait bien raison de lui reprocher sa conduite enfantine.

- Mélios a émis le souhait de revenir à vos côtés, expliqua le chevalier. La déesse Athéna m'a donc demandé de l'escorter jusqu'à vous.

- Fort bien ! Dans ce cas tu pourras dire à ta déesse que le jeune Mélios est arrivé à moi... Sain et sauf, répondit le seigneur des enfers en le congédiant.

Était-ce une menace voilée ? Par sécurité, Arun sonda le dieu, mais rien dans son attitude ou son cosmos ne témoignait d'une quelconque agressivité. Quoique cela fut difficile à certifier vu que la déité afficha une totale impassibilité... Pas tout à fait, cependant, la Vierge cru un instant déceler un sourire dans le regard de celui-ci. Rassuré, le chevalier salua le maître des lieux et en guise d'adieu au jeune homme, il lui dit.

- Sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu au sanctuaire.

- Euh... Merci... Et merci pour tout, finit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Mélios reporta son attention sur Hadès qui l'observait et semblait attendre. Soudain mal à l'aise, le jeune homme explora du regard la salle du trône. Cela lui faisait bizarre de la voir en vrai... Enfin, en vrai... Si, il l'avait déjà vu, il voulait dire en étant lui-même. Le dieu, aux yeux indéchiffrables posés sur le Delphien, siégeait en haut de l'escalier. Celui-ci était encadré par d'écrasantes statues de wyvernes. Au milieu de cette immense salle vide, Mélios se sentait soudain si petit. Il toussota nerveusement pour s'éclaircir la voix. Le son produit le fit grimacer, il le trouvait horriblement amplifié.

Il avait pensé à cette rencontre des dizaines, voire même des centaines fois. Imaginant ce qu'il dirait, ce qu'Hadès lui répondrait... Mais maintenant que le moment était venu, rien ne sortait, son cerveau restait désespérément vide. Pire encore ! Il n'arrivait même plus à ce souvenir de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il eut franchi la porte. Avait-il dit bonjour au moins ? Et qu'avait dit Arun de la Vierge à propos de sa présence en ces lieux.

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant, et Mélios se grattait nerveusement le bras en explorant le sol autour de lui. Percevant un mouvement, il releva la tête et vit Hadès devant lui, qui le fixait l'expression toujours énigmatique.

- Tu as coupé tes cheveux, commenta simplement le dieu en passant ses doigts dans ceux-ci.

- Cela ne vous plait pas ? Demanda le jeune homme anxieux.

- Si je te trouve très bien comme cela. Et... Ainsi tu vas enfin en finir avec cette déplorable habitude. Mélios ! Je suis furieux contre toi ! Gronda Hadès. Non mais, franchement de quoi ai-je l'air maintenant ?

Tout d'abord effrayé, le jeune homme cherchait frénétiquement ce que le dieu pouvait bien lui reprocher. Fort heureusement, le petit sourire amusé que le souverain ne faisait guère d'effort pour dissimuler, le mît sur la voie.

- Moi aussi, je me réjouis de vous revoir seigneur Hadès, fit Mélios avec un radieux sourire.

Le seigneur des enfers le lui rendit et le serra contre lui.

- Tu dois avoir faim ! Allons manger, je vais inviter les juges ainsi que Pandore pour cette occasion. Et tu nous raconteras ce que tu as fait pendant ces quatre mois.

Hadès était heureux de le revoir, tellement heureux que la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il ne la posa pas. Après tout, qu'importait qu'il reste une heure ou un mois, il était là et le dieu voulait profiter de chaque instant sans penser à l'inéluctable fin. Tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la salle à manger, le Delphien lança soudain.

- Non mais ! Sérieusement ! Vous sucez toujours vos cheveux ?

- Oui ! Répliqua le seigneur des enfers faussement irrité. Par ta faute et il vaudrait mieux que cela ne s'ébruite pas.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres votre majesté, répondit-il en contenant difficilement son fou rire.

Mélios se sentait bien plus léger qu'en arrivant. Il était absolument sûr maintenant d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il était ravi d'être là et Hadès l'était tout autant. Le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Mélios occupait la place d'honneur et était bombardé de questions. Et bien qu'affichant leur habituelle mine austère, Rhadamanthe et Minos se réjouissaient du bonheur de leur souverain, quoique le second juge semblait encore faire la tête.

- Je n'imaginais pas que le message de Nephthys vous contrarierait, Minos. Elle semblait ravie de votre combat et je suis certain qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal en vous faisant part de son plaisir. Je la connais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Faut croire que non, marmonna le Griffon.

- Je ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé pendant de ce combat ? Questionna le jeune homme tandis qu'Eaque pouffait de rire.

Hadès s'avança légèrement, coudes sur la table et le menton posé sur ses mains, avec un petit sourire malicieux, il demanda sournoisement.

- Oui Minos, que s'est-il passé pendant ce combat ?

Le Griffon n'en revenait pas ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez de supporter les facéties du Garuda, il fallait maintenant que son seigneur s'y mette... Choqué, le juge fixa son dieu... Choqué, il ne l'était pas vraiment car le souverain semblait si heureux, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des siècles, et Minos, au fond en était ravi... Mais pas au point de perdre la face devant cette assemblée.

- Seigneur Hadès, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser de vous répondre.

Face à la mine déçue de Mélios, la déité se pencha vers lui et murmura suffisamment fort néanmoins pour les autres entendent.

- Cela ne fait rien, notre cher Eaque nous en fera un rapport complet et détaillé.

Minos lança à celui-ci un regard noir qui n'impressionna nullement le Garuda. Cependant le troisième juge répondit en une parfaite imitation du griffon.

- Seigneur Hadès, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne puis trahir un ami et même un frère qui pourrait exercer des représailles fort déplaisantes.

Fort heureusement pour le Garuda, l'attention du frère fut captée par le dieu qui chuchotait quelque chose au jeune homme, le faisant éclater de rire et amenant le Griffon à s'interroger sur ce que pouvait savoir le dieu de cette humiliante affaire. Le repas se poursuivit dans la même ambiance joyeuse et lorsque les juges eurent repris leur poste, Hadès emmena son ex-réceptacle au mur des lamentations.

- Mélios, tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui seigneur Hadès.

- Dans ce cas, suis-moi.

La déité pénétra dans le mur, laissant le Delphien éberlué. Il entendit dans son esprit le seigneur des enfers l'appeler. Était-ce vraiment lui ou encore une de ses rêveries. Le mur des lamentations, il savait ce que c'était, ce qu'il y avait derrière, et que seuls les dieux pouvaient le franchir, il n'était pas un dieu lui. Mélios eu un haussement d'épaules, après tout, si Hadès lui avait dit de le suivre c'était qu'il le pouvait. Alors, par réflexe il tendit les mains en avant et avança. C'était tellement étrange, il s'attendait à ressentir quelque chose comme pour le lac, il ne savait pas trop quoi, peut-être ce froid si bizarre, mais rien ! C'était comme si, il n'y avait pas de mur. Malgré tout, sa surprise ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Il voyait une sorte de tunnel où dérivaient des planètes et des... Des rochers ? Des débris de planètes ? Il voyait à l'extérieur du tunnel, des étoiles, des millions voire même des milliards d'étoiles, bien plus que l'on ne pouvait en contempler les nuits d'été. Certaines éparses, d'autres formant comme des nuages aux couleurs douces ou chatoyantes qui se reflétaient dans les trois majestueuses paires d'ailes aux plumes de jais qui ornaient maintenant le dos d'Hadès. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, le dieu lui tendait la main.

- Nous sommes actuellement dans l'hyperdimension, et là-bas, fit-il en pointant le doigt vers le fond du tunnel. Ce trouve Elysion. Prends ma main, je vais te guider.

Le jeune homme fut à nouveau surpris par le contact de cette main si douce et si chaude. Hadès n'était pas le dieu froid et laid qu'il s'était toujours imaginé. Et le bonheur qui irradiait de sa personne le rendait plus beau encore. Alors oui, il avait définitivement pris la bonne décision.

- Donc tous ceux qui traversent le mur arrive dans l'hyper... Demanda le Delphien en fronçant les sourcils car il ne se souvenait plus du mot.

- Dimension, l'hyperdimension, en fait non, certains... Disons privilégiés qui le franchissent avec mon autorisation arrivent directement à Elysion, mais je voulais que tu vois cela, répondit le dieu en balayant l'espace ravi de son effet.

Mélios en avait le souffle coupé. La possession de son corps par Hadès n'avait, semblait-il pas, altérée l'innocence de cette âme pure. Après tout c'était pour cela qu'il les repoussait si loin, le plus loin possible de lui, pour les protéger de sa noirceur, mais elles lui résistaient de plus en plus, pourquoi ne comprenaient-elles pas qu'il voulait juste les mettre en sécurité en les éloignant de lui. Ses sombres pensées furent chassées lorsqu'ils posèrent les pieds à Elysion, la magie des lieux opéra.

- Que c'est beau ! Souffla Mélios en faisant un tour complet sur lui-même.

Soudain il se retourna avec une grimace perplexe.

- Mais ! Où est l'hyperdimension ? Comment fera-t-on pour repartir ?

Hadès éclata de rire, celle-là on lui avait jamais faite. Mais il était vrai que les dieux savaient comment s'y prendre et que les rares défunts admis ici ne songeait pas à repartir.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Non, c'est juste que personne ne m'a jamais posé cette question. Et pour être honnête, je suis ravi que tu sois le premier.

Puisque le souverain ne s'offusquait pas de ses stupides interrogations, il poursuivit.

- Est-ce très grand comme lieu ?

- Infiniment grand, Elysion se trouve hors de l'espace-temps matériel. Il est né de mon cosmos et gouverné par ma volonté, et en infime partie celle des résidents.

- Celle des résidents ? Comment cela ?

- Ils matérialisent par la pensée ce dont ils ont besoin. D'après ce que tu nous a raconté, tu as tous mes souvenirs, donc tu connais déjà Elysion. Montre-moi l'endroit que tu préfères.

Mélios pris le temps de se repérer en fouillant dans sa mémoire, ou plutôt celle du dieu. L'exercice se révéla plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, il n'avait encore jamais volontairement fait appel aux souvenirs d'Hadès, pourtant il en avait souvent rêvé de ce lieu enchanteur. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était bien plus beau en réalité.

- Il est plus beau, parce que notre souverain est heureux, fit une voix à côté de lui.

- Thanatos ! S'exclama le jeune homme sursautant.

- L'apparence d'Elysion dépend aussi de l'humeur du maître des lieux, ajouta l'importun fier de la frayait qu'il lui avait causé.

Tandis que Mélios méditait cette remarque en admirant le paysage, ledit maître des lieux réprimandait du regard le dieu de la mort qui le toisait bras croisés. Hadès détestait se faire tancer de la sorte par son grand-oncle, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un gamin prit en faute. Il avait mûrir depuis la guerre contre les titans tout de même. Le cri de victoire du jeune homme mît fin à leur dispute silencieuse. Mélios se dirigea à gauche du temple d'Hades, mais le seigneur des enfers l'arrêta.

- Pense à l'endroit où tu veux aller et nous y serons instantanément.

Bien que doutant d'en avoir la capacité, le Delphien s'exécuta en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Il les rouvrît en entendant Hadès lui dire.

- Excellent choix.

Au milieu de saules pleureurs et arbres fruitiers, une rivière aux eaux transparentes couraient en petites cascades. Quelques nymphes, pieds nus dans l'onde, s'amusaient à attraper des poissons multicolores qu'elles relâchaient aussitôt en riant. Lorsqu'elles aperçurent le dieu d'Elysion, elles le saluèrent en gloussant de plaisir et s'enfuirent comme une volée de moineaux. Hadès fit alors apparaître un temple.

- Puisque c'est l'endroit que tu préfères, c'est ici que tu résideras.

- Mais seigneur Hadès ! Je veux vivre à la Giuddeca... Fit Mélios dépité. Je veux dire c'est très généreux de votre part mais, je suis revenu pour vous, et je veux... Enfin je souhaite vivre à vos côtés. Sauf si vous voulez pas de moi... Termina-t-il en baissant tristement la tête.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venant que dire. Il avait promis à Athéna de ne pas baisser les bras face à Hadès, et il venait de donner au dieu la possibilité de le renvoyer. Le seigneur des enfers place l'index sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises allons, tu peux rester autant que tu le désires. Mais les enfers ne sont pas un endroit pour toi, et il arrive que mes devoirs de souverain l'accapare tout la journée. Et je n'aurais pas de temps à te consacrer.

- Cela ne fait rien, je trouverais à m'occuper ! Mais s'il vous plait Seigneur Hadès... Ne m'exilez pas à Elysion...

Le souverain ne pût retenir un sourire amusé. Exilé à Elysion, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un voyait ce paradis comme une punition. Le dieu prit le temps de dévisager le jeune homme, de le sonder. Il n'y avait en lui aucune malice, aucune arrogance dans son obstination à vouloir se rapprocher de la déité. Hadès l'avait tellement plongé dans son univers que le fait qu'il soit un dieu était aussi, à la fois étrange et naturel que s'il avait été Oriental ou Africain. Il le respectait bien sûr, mais comme l'on respectait un ancien et il voulait être... Son ami ! Là, non plus il n'y avait aucune vanité, aucune condescendante pitié comme il en avait si souvent rencontré. En une simple et sincère innocence, presque enfantine, il pensait que le seigneur des enfers avait besoin d'un ami... Après tout, pourquoi pas... Sa solitude lui pesait cruellement et la candeur de Mélios était si rafraîchissante.

- Très bien ! Tu logeras à la Giudecca à condition que tu me promettes de ne pas te priver d'Elysion quand en a envie et que tu te plies à mon... Hésita Hadès cherchant le terme le plus approprié pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Mon éducation, oui c'est cela, pas de protestation quand ma façon de t'éduquer.

- C'est juré ! Promis avec enthousiasme le jeune homme, sans même se demander à quoi songeait Hadès.

- Va donc visiter ton temple, pendant ce temps vais faire préparer tes appartements.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cèdes aux caprices de cet humain ? demanda Thanatos avec mépris lorsqu'il fut hors de vue.

- Parce que cela me fait plaisir. Et puis j'ai gâché sa vie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- Tu ne lui dois rien ! Ça serait même plutôt le contraire...

- Eh bien ce n'est pas mon avis, et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi le souverain de ce royaume, pas toi.

- Puis-je au moins savoir ce que vous allez lui enseigner votre majesté ? Demanda le dieu de la mort avec une ironique déférence.

- Bien sûr, sciences, histoire, philosophie, musique...

- MUSIQUE ! Oh non ! Sûrement pas.

- Oh si, Hypnos et toi serez ses professeurs... Et c'est un ordre !

Hadès retourna à la Giuddeca, laissant Thanatos ruminer sur la manie de son souverain à ramasser les animaux égarés ou blessés, il y avait d'abord eu Pandore et maintenant ça. Les jours suivants passèrent avec quiétude pour le seigneur des enfers et son protégé. Il avait confié aux dieux jumeaux l'enseignement de la musique pour lui donner l'occasion de se rendre régulièrement à Elysion. Si le dieux de la mort rechignait encore, le blond était lui, satisfait de son élève. Le souverain quant à lui s'occupait des autres matières.

Mélios aimait ces longues heures d'études à la bibliothèque du palais. Il appréciait particulièrement ces instants où blotti contre le dieu, il l'écoutait lui lire des ouvrages dont il ne connaissait pas encore la langue. Mais ce qu'il chérissait le plus c'était ces moments récréatifs qu'ils passent tous les deux aux thermes d'Elysion. Seule ombre au tableau, les nymphes qui l'espionnaient en gloussant.

- Elle s'appelle Cyane (1), fit un jour Hadès en désignant l'une d'entre elle justement en train de les observer cachée derrière une colonne.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

En posant la question, Mélios aperçu une longue chevelure lavande tournoyer lorsque la nymphe s'enfuit en riant. Le jeune homme saisit hâtivement sa tunique pour cacher sa nudité en rougissant, sous le regard amusé du dieu.

- Je dis cela parce que tu lui plais beaucoup, c'est évident... Et toi ?

- Moi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- La trouves-tu belle ?

- Oui, comme toutes les nymphes d'Elysion, répondit Mélios en s'empourprant davantage.

- Il n'y a pas à être gêné, taquina la déité. Tu auras 16 ans dans quelques mois et ces choses-là sont de ton âge. A moins que tu ne préfères ce tout nouveau spectre que j'ai mis à ton service. Kagaho du Benou est à peine plus vieux que toi, mais il a déjà...

- Seigneur Hadès ! S'exclama le Delphien en comprenant où le souverain voulait en venir. J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père. Je n'ai pas l'intention de... Enfin non ! Je trouve ça... Finit-il en grimaçant.

Le cœur du dieu rata un battement, son père... Il était vrai qu'au cours des mois écoulés, il s'était surpris à considérer son protégé comme un fils. D'ailleurs, les jumeaux lui en avait plus ou moins fait le reproche. Mélios se rassît en soupirant

- Je ne suis pas normal !

- Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Hadès en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Vous l'avez dit, ces choses-là sont de mon âge, et pourtant ça ne m'attire pas. Pire encore ! J'en éprouve de la gêne et même du dégoût. Cela m'a toujours fait cet effet. Mon père disait en avait honte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es parfaitement normal, rassura le dieu. C'est juste que tu n'es pas encore prêt. Il était sans doute prématuré de ma part de t'en parler. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu passes à l'acte avec quelqu'un qui te plait pour que ta première te laisse un souvenir merveilleux. Tu comprends ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Oui il comprenait, cependant tout en se rhabillant pour retourner à la Giudecca, il jugea plus prudent de changer de sujet de conversation. A peine furent-il arrivés que Kagaho entra en traînant un serviteur qui le suppliait.

- J'ai surpris ce misérable en train de médire sur le seigneur Minos.

- Pitié seigneur Hadès ! Supplia le fautif en se jetant aux pieds de la déité. C'est une erreur... Une regrettable erreur... Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas, pardonnez-moi... Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- En effet ! Clama le souverain. Une regrettable erreur... Si tu n'as rien fait de mal comme tu le prétends, pourquoi me demander pardon ?

- Je... Je... Bredouilla, en tremblant, le malheureux qui face à une telle logique ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Puisque c'est Minos l'offensé, c'est à lui que tu iras demander pardon. Mais je doute qu'il te l'accorde. Kagaho emmène-le et qu'il évite de le tuer tout de même.

Le serviteur, empoigné par le Benou, implorait de plus belle. Pris de panique pour le condamné Mélios plaida.

- S'il vous plait, seigneur Hadès, pardonnez-le. Ce n'est pas très grave et je...

- Mélios il suffit ! Ordonna la déité d'une voix qui les figea tous. Kagaho emmène-le et toi suis moi.

Le jeune homme entra le premier dans la bibliothèque. N'osant se retourner, il Sursauta en entendant la porte se fermer. Jamais depuis son arrivé, Hadès ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Le dieu avança jusqu'à la fenêtre puis face au Delphien, il le chapitra d'un air menaçant.

- Ne me contredit plus jamais devant ses sujets !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Mélios de s'effondrer en pleurs et en suppliques. Tandis que son protégé se tançait d'être un ingrat, de l'avoir déçu et implorait son pardon, le dieu approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors en effleurant un bouquet de myosotis qui pendait au mur. Les sincères regrets et l'autoflagellation du jeune homme eurent vite raison de sa colère, il soupira.

- Cesse donc de pleurer, fit-il sans se retourner. Au fond, c'est de ma faute. Cela ne serait pas arrivé, si je ne t'avais pas tant couvé. Il est grand temps que tu apprennes comment fonctionne les enfers. Eaque n'a pas encore de procureur, tu le seconderas tous les après-midi. Et si tu te débrouilles qui sait, le poste pourrait te revenir, termina-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Trop heureux d'avoir une chance de se racheter, Mélios ne demanda pas en quoi consisterait son travail. Et puis, c'était Eaque le plus drôle des trois juges... Drôle... Mais esclavagiste, songeait le jeune homme alors qu'Hypnos excédé le réveillait pour la quatrième fois et il était hélas inutile d'espérer une libération anticipée, le dieu l'avait bien prévenu. Il terminera son cours même si cela devait lui prendre un siècle. Il fallait dire aussi que son travail au tribunal n'était pas la seule modification à son emploi du temps. Hadès tenait à ce qu'il observe studieusement son travail.

Entre le Garuda qui le formait maintenant au poste de Procureur et le souverain des enfers qui lui enseignait comment se diriger le royaume, tout cela en plus de ses autres leçons, les journées de Mélios était bien rempli. Et même s'il en mourait d'envie, il n'intervenait plus dans les sentences du dieu. Cependant, bien que cela ne changea rien pour le condamné, il pouvait en discuter avec Hadès en privé.

Mélios apprit ainsi qu'il y avait deux types de serviteurs, des vivants recrutés à la surface et des défunts. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques mois, il n'y avait plus guère de différence entre les deux.

- Alors, moi non plus je pourrais plus retourner en surface ? Interrogea le jeune homme lorsqu'il le découvrit.

- Tu veux me quitter ? S'inquiéta Hadès.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je vous aime et je ne veux pas partir.

Le dieu se sentit léger et rassuré à cette déclaration, comme ce jour où étudiant ensemble à la bibliothèque, Mélios l'avait accidentellement appelé "père". Il s'en était évidement excusé aussitôt, mais Hadès s'était senti si bien à ce moment-là, qu'il aurait fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Le soleil te manque ? Demanda la déité.

- Parfois... Ce qui me manque le plus, c'est de ne plus observer le coucher de soleil sur la plage.

- Je comprend. Écoute, ton anniversaire est dans un mois, avant la réception tu pourras remonter admirer le coucher du soleil. Cela te fait plaisir ?

- Oh oui ! Merci seigneur Hadès ! S'exclama Mélios avec une reconnaissance qui céda vite place à la panique. Une réception ! Mais je ne veux pas d'une réception ! Pitié majesté, vous savez comme ces mondanités me mets mal à l'aise.

- Bon d'accord, réception est un bien grand mot. Une fête où seront invités Hypnos et Thanatos, Pandore, les juges et quelques spectres qui semblent beaucoup t'apprécier.

- Et c'est tout, il n'y aura pas d'autres divinités ?

- Eh bien... Tiqua Hadès. J'ai également invité Athéna, mais c'est tout.

Il était vrai que lorsque Mélios avait accompagné le seigneur des enfers à une réception donné par Poseidon, il avait été très mal à aise. D'autant qu'il était le seul humain à ne pas être présent en tant que serviteur et que se faire traiter d'animal de compagnie par le dieu des mers, ainsi que d'autres invités, n'avait pas aidé. Pour ne pas peiner son bienfaiteur, le jeune homme avait ravalé ses larmes, mais Hadès n'était pas dupe. Il était resté pour ne pas se montrer impoli, mais s'était juré de ne plus répondre aux invitations de son frère.

- Eaque m'a dit que tu avais rendu ton premier jugement ce matin. Lança le souverain pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, répondit Mélios en baissant honteusement la tête. Ce n'était pas brillant, Eaque aurait certainement été plus sévère.

- Certes pas brillant, sourit Hadès. Mais suffisamment correct pour qu'il vienne me demander si j'étais toujours d'accord pour que tu deviennes son procureur lorsque tu seras prêt.

- Il a dit ça ! Et vous êtes d'accord ?

- Si c'est que tu souhaites, je n'y vois aucune objection. Tu ne dois pas douter de toi à cause de ce premier essai. Eaque a bien plus d'expérience que toi, déjà de son vivant il rendait la justice.

Mélios hocha la tête aux encouragements du dieu, mais la vérité était que cette première expérience avait été une véritable torture. Lorsque l'âme entra dans le tribunal, le Delphien eut bien du mal à réprimer ses tremblements et dû se faire violence pour ne pas gracier le défunt. Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur les charges énoncées par le Garuda et chercha en vain secours auprès de lui au moment de prononcer la sentence. Le juge attendait impassible, ne laissant paraître aucun indice sur la condamnation à appliquer. Mélios, se sachant trop tendre, révisa à la hausse sa sanction. Il était conscient que son supérieur aurait opté pour une peine plus lourde encore, mais il en était incapable. Au final, il s'était senti lamentablement pitoyable, car non seulement les sanglots et les suppliques du condamné lui avait transpercé le cœur, mais il avait rendu tripes et boyaux en songeant aux tortures où il avait envoyé le malheureux. Hadès et Eaque était bien indulgent de passer qu'il pourrait devenir Procureur, cependant il fera tout son possible pour ne pas les décevoir. La voix du dieu le tira de sa rêverie.

- Mélios, tu devrais dépêcher où tu vas être en retard à ton cours de musique, et tu sais comme Thanatos déteste attendre.

- Oui, j'y vais, répondit le jeune homme en se levant pour partir. Puis il se retourna. Seigneur Hadès, j'aimerais apprendre à me battre.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea le monarque surpris.

- Ainsi Kagaho n'aurait plus à s'escorter quand je dois quitter la Giudecca.

- Tu ne veux plus de lui ! T'a-t-il offensé ? Si c'est le cas, il sera sévèrement puni.

- oh non, non ! S'inquiéta le jeune homme. Je m'entend très bien avec lui, je le considère même comme un ami.

- Mais alors, ou est le problème ?

- C'est juste que, avoir à me chaperonner lors de mes déplacements aux enfers, ne l'aide pas à se familiariser avec ses fonctions de spectre.

- Mélios, c'est généreux de ta part, néanmoins te servir fait parti de ses attributions de spectre. Nous en reparlerons après ton anniversaire.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Premièrement parce que Thanatos va d'arracher la tête si tu n'es pas à son temple dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. Et secundo, parce que c'est une surprise.

Le jeune homme ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus car, certes le dieu de la mort n'allait pas le décapiter, mais il lui fera tout de même chèrement payer son retard. Hadès quant à lui, rejoignit Hypnos chez lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demande le dieu du sommeil, intrigué par excitation avancé de son souverain.

- Je vais adopter Mélios !

(A suivre...)

* * *

Puisque vous êtes arrivés là, pensez à mettre une petite review.

merci


	3. Chapitre 3

Chère lectrice,

nous voici arrivées au dernier chapitre de cette fic.

**Avertissement** : Attention ce chapitre est dur et justifie un rating M.

Ames sensibles s'absteni.

je rappelle également que ma fic se déroule 3 000 ans avant le manga que vous connaissez. Il montre donc Hadès et Poseidon completement reveillés et dans leur veritable corps. Tel qu'ils pouvaient l'être à l'époque.

Cette fic, qui devait être un OS au départ me tient à cœur et je renouvelle mes remerciement à Péri pour nos "délires" qui ont inspiré ce récit et ses encouragement à l'écrire, Sheraz, Shiro, Clio et Zexy pour leur aide (si si vous m'avez été utiles les filles) et toutes celles qui m'ont mis une review, ou en favori ou en suivi...

je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la fin tant attendu.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Tu peux répéter ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! S'exclama choqué, Thanatos qui venait de rentrer de la leçon.  
- Non, ce n'est pas une blague. J'ai décidé d'adopter Mélios.  
- Mais enfin, tu es tombé sur la tête ! Ce n'est qu'un misérable humain. Si tu veux tant que ça un enfant, la terre ne manque pas de bâtards de Zeus qui seraient ravis d'avoir un vrai père. Et un demi-dieu conviendrait bien mieux à ton rang qu'une vermine d'hum...  
- Thanatos, le coupa Hadès courroucé. La paternité n'est pas une question de convenance, mais d'amour. J'aime Mélios et je sais que c'est réciproque. Quant au fait qu'il soit un simple mortel, je compte y remédier en l'adoptant. Je ne veux pas seulement un enfant à dorloter comme tu sembles le penser, je veux également un héritier.  
- On dirait que tu y a déjà bien réfléchi, fit simplement Hypnos.  
- Oui, je l'annoncerai pendant la fête, ça sera mon cadeau pour son anniversaire. Et j'aurais aimé votre soutien.  
- Tu l'as, n'est-ce pas Thanatos ?  
- Ouais, ouais ! L'important c'est que cela de rendre heureux.

Heureux... Oh oui, Hadès l'était. Il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine affection pour ses réceptacles et Mélios était le premier à l'avoir si bien compris, et à être revenu pour lui. Faire de lui son fils et même son héritier était la meilleure façon de montrer à quel point lui aussi l'aimait.

Mélios, quant à lui, se demandait quelle pouvait être cette surprise. Il tenta de glaner des indices auprès de Thanatos, fatale erreur ! Le dieu le punit de façon sévère et humiliante pour avoir accordé plus d'importance à des futilités plutôt qu'à sa leçon de musique. Et impossible de cacher la sanction, sa démarche le trahissait. Si la colère d'Hadès fut réconfortante, il n'en était pas de même pour Eaque qui ne cachait pas ses fous rire chaque fois que le jeune homme s'asseyait en grimaçant.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva. Le seigneur des enfers mît fin aux études plus tôt et accompagna lui-même Mélios jusqu'à la plage d'Eleusis.

- Kagaho viendra te chercher quand tout sera prêt.  
- Vous ne restez pas avec moi ? J'aurais aimé admirer ce coucher de soleil avec vous, fit le Delphien déçu.

Hadès regarda un instant la mer et soupira. Lui aussi aurait apprécié partager ce moment avec son futur fils, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à préparer, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais je te promets qu'un jour je regarderais le soleil se coucher avec toi.  
- Merci seigneur Hadès, répondit-il dans le vide car le souverain avait déjà disparu.

L'hiver en avait encore pour quelques jours, mais les températures était douces et Mélios fut pris d'une furieuse envie de se baigner. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour être sûr que la plage était déserte, puis il ôta sa tunique et ses sandales avant de se jeter à l'eau. En ce mois de mars, elle était encore froide, mais cela aussi lui avait manqué. Le crépuscule embrasait déjà le ciel lorsqu'il regagna la plage. Le Delphien eut à peine enfilé sa tunique qu'il entendit des cris. Quelqu'un était en train de se noyer et il était seul en ces lieux.

N'écoutant que son courage, il se porta à son secours sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Au bon d'un moment, Mélios releva la tête pour évaluer la distance. Le désespéré était encore loin pourvu qu'il tienne. Le jeune homme s'accéléra, surveillant sa progression. Mais il avait beau se démener, il ne semblait pas se rapprocher. Il se remit à nager frénétiquement et se sentit soudain tiré vers le fond. Le Delphien se débattait pour regagner le surface, luttant contre le réflexe d'inspirer que lui commandait l'oppression du manque d'air et contre le courant qui s'entraînant inexorablement vers les profondeurs, en vain. A bout de force, il perdit conscience.

Mélios ouvrit les yeux, surpris d'être en vie. Bien qu'il n'ait pas visité les chambres au cours de la réception, il reconnu sans peine la somptueuse décoration du sanctuaire sous-marin. Il était nu dans un grand lit aux draps de soie. Il cherchait sa tunique du regard quand Poseidon se matérialisa dans la pièce. Le jeune homme se couvrît hâtivement.

- Te voilà réveillé, s'exclama joyeusement le dieu en asseyant sur le bord du lit. Tu as été bien imprudent, si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu te serais noyé.

Mélios ne s'aperçut que la déité avait glissé la main sous le drap que lorsqu'il la sentit remonter jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Le jeune homme sursauta et s'éloigna de la main baladeuse en resserrant le drap contre lui.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! On ne t'a pas appris à dire merci.  
- Merci, bredouilla-t-il nerveusement.

La voix de Poseidon était mielleuse cependant, il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans son regard. Le dieu s'agenouilla sur le lit et passa son bras par dessus Mélios pour s'appuyer tandis qu'il se penchait, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Ne crois-tu pas que ta vie vaut plus qu'un mot, humain ?

Sentant la langue de son sauveur lui titiller l'oreille tandis la main était retournée sous le drap, le jeune homme fit un bond et ce nouvel écart le fit tomber du lit sous l'œil satisfait du dieu. Il allait bien s'amuser. Mélios se releva en prenant soin de cacher sa nudité. Du regard, il cherchait frénétiquement sa tunique. A genoux sur le lit, le souverain l'observait tandis qu'il balbutiait à nouveau.

- Seigneur Poseidon, je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir sauver la vie et vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.  
- Et si tu venais plutôt me montrer à quel point tu m'es reconnaissant, fit-il avec une effrayante douceur en tapotant le lit.

Le dieu, toujours à genoux, s'était redressé pour toiser le jeune homme, mains sur les hanches. Il avait fait disparaître ses vêtements comme par enchantement, laissant apparaître sa verge déjà dressée d'excitation, ajouté à cela les intonations suaves de ses paroles, il ne faisait pas aucun doute sur la façon dont le souverain voulait être remercier, même pour un jeune homme aussi innocent que Mélios. Son instinct lui commandait de fuir, mais ses jambes paralysées par la peur refusaient de bouger.

- Je dois rentrer, le seigneur Hadès m'attend, il... Il m'a organisé une fête d'anniversaire... Expliqua le Delphien en une tentative désespérée.  
- Tu as bien le temps de me témoigner ta gratitude. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher frère comprendra.

Sans que Mélios ne le vit se déplacer, Poseidon se trouvait maintenant contre lui, ondulant licencieusement en faisant jouer ses doigts sur le sexe du jeune homme. Celui-ci rougit violemment et implora larmoyant.

- Je vous en prie. Il faut vraiment que je rentre..  
- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies donné ce que je veux, clama Poseidon d'une voix douce mais ferme en le jetant sur le lit.

Sonné, Mélios mît quelques secondes à réagir. Il tenta de fuir, mais le dieu le plaqua au matelas et le retourna rudement en se plaçant entre ses jambes pour le forcer à les écarter. Poseidon aimait voir la terreur et la douleur dans les yeux de ses proies lorsqu'il les prenait. Sous sa puissante main, le dieu pouvait sentir les battements affolés du cœur du captif, il savourait la vision de cette respiration rendu difficile par la panique et la pression de sa paume sur ce torse glabre, de ces larmes qui coulaient maintenant sans retenu.

- S'il vous plait seigneur Poseidon, ne faites pas ça... Le seigneur Hadès vous récompensera, mais pas ça... Pitié, laissez moi partir... Implora le jeune homme.

La déité se pencha lentement sur lui en le caressant de sa main libre, jusqu'à ce que leur visage se touche presque. Il lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Les petites pucelles de ton espèce, je peux les sentir à des kilomètres. Ça joue les vierges effarouchée, mais ça ne demande qu'à se faire pilonner bien profond.  
- Pitié ! Laissez moi partir, sanglotait Mélios incapable de bouger.

Poseidon, tout en dégustant la peau douce de sa victime, fit descendre l'index et le majeur jusqu'à l'intimité inviolée du jeune homme. Sentant les doigts à l'entrée de son orifice, celui-ci tenta, en un sursaut d'instinct de survit, de se dégager. Le dieu bloqua d'une main les poignets de sa proie et repris son exploration buccale, laissant le Delphien se contorsionner en implorant et espérant inutilement lui échappé. Il avait tout son temps, ses préliminaires préférées consistaient à terroriser au maximum son jouet. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il fixa Mélios droit dans les yeux.

- NOOONN ! Hurla celui-ci en sanglotant de plus belle.

Poseidon venait d'introduire les deux doigts et les faire pivoter avant de les ressortir sans ménagement, puis les fit remonter le long de ce corps tendre secoué de sanglots. L'âme de Mélios hurlait de détresse vers Hadès, priant pour qu'il vienne à son secours. Son bourreau se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour murmurer.

- Cela ne sert à rien d'appeler, mon pleurnichard de frère ne viendra pas à ton secours. J'ai toujours dit qu'il faisait honte à notre rang, trop impuissant pour prendre du bon temps avec son petit animal de compagnie... Voyons, voyons, où en étais-je déjà ? Se demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours douce. Ah oui ! Fit-il en montrant ses doigts. Délicieusement étroit. Je ne me trompais pas, toutes les mêmes. Une vraie petite pute ratée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'apprendre.

Pour bien laisser à Mélios le temps d'imaginer le pire, Poseidon se remit à malaxer et mordiller le corps délicat du jeune homme en se frottant lascivement sur ses parties génitales, et en lui chuchotant des propos salaces. Il fit durer ce petit jeu juste ce qu'il fallait avant de se saisir des cheveux de sa victime pour le redresser et s'assurer qu'il avait son membre gonflé de vice dans sa ligne de mire. Il entama alors de langoureux va et vient de la main en expliquant affectueusement.

- Tu vois ma petite pute, je m'applique pour te satisfaire. Il faut que ta première fois soit inoubliable, n'est-ce pas ! Et je sais que tu les aimes bien grosse.

Cette énième menaces d'horreur enrubannée de tendresse vicieuse provoqua de nouveaux pleurs désespérés vite remplacés par un hurlement déchirant lorsque Poseidon le pénétra entièrement et se mît à l'ouvrage en de profond coup de butoir.  
Le protégé d'Hadès eu l'impression qu'un pieux lui martelait les organes pour se frayer un passage à travers son corps chauffé à blanc. Il hurlait de douleur, implora le dieu d'arrêter, répétait en vain qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Son tortionnaire affirmait le contraire et voulait qu'il l'avoue. Il tentait vainement également de ne plus rien penser, de s'échapper de son corps pour ne plus sentir hargne du souverain des mers qui le déchirait à chaque passage. Il frôlait avec espoir le gouffre le l'inconscience sans jamais y parvenir, Poseidon l'empêchait de s'évanouir. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, il sentit le dieu se répandre en lui en un obscène râle de jouissance et s'affaler sur son torse meurtri tandis que la semence divine mêlée de son sang coulait le long de ses cuisses. La déité lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en souriant.

- Hum ! Ça t'a plu à toi aussi.

incapable de parler, Mélios secoua la tête.

- Allons, allons, nous sommes entre nous. Tu peux bien me le dire que tu as aimé ça, câlina le dieu qui ne s'était toujours pas retirer. Bon je vais devoir te laisser ma petite catin, mais ne t'inquiète pas nous remettrons ça très vite.

Le jeune homme s'évanouit lorsque Poseidon ressorti enfin de son antre torturé.

Mélios se réveilla dans un cachot humide. Nu sur le sol dur et froid, il ne comprenait ni comment, ni pourquoi il était là. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour être enchainé dans cette horrible geôle. La douleur qui irradiait chaque cellule de son corps, il ne la comprenait pas non plus... Que lui était-il arrivé ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était... Le coucher de soleil sur la plage, son anniversaire... Et puis... Un cri, qui se mua en sanglot déchira le silence lorsqu'il se souvint de l'ignominie à laquelle il avait été soumit. Il se sentait sale, il était sale... Une chienne, une catin, une pute ratée tout juste bonne à se faire défoncer... Les mots de Poseidon tournaient maintenant en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'il se recroquevillait en position fœtale malgré la douleur. Il était sale... Il ne méritait plus de vivre...

Mélios sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et cette voix affectueuse qu'il haïssait. Poseidon le mît debout et le planqua contre le mur. Un sourire doucereux aux lèvres, il caressa les cheveux de sa proie avec tendresse.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop languir j'espère.

Le Delphien terrifié ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son tortionnaire.

- Oh ! Tu boudes ? Tu sais, je ne peux pas m'occuper constamment de toi, j'ai un royaume à gérer. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vais te la mettre bien profond comme tout à l'heure. Ça t'avait plu n'est-ce pas ?

Mélios secoua inutilement la tête en suppliant. Poseidon le pénétra à nouveau brutalement.

- Oh oui, tu aimes ça ! Fit le dieu en réponse au hurlement de douleur du captif.

Hadès se matérialisa dans la salle du trône du sanctuaire sous-marin lorsque Poseidon satisfait y entra.

- Bonjour mon cher frère, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
- Où est-il ? Demanda sans préambule le seigneur des enfers.  
- Qui ça ? Répondit innocemment le maître des lieux.  
- Tu le sais très bien ! Où est Mélios ?

Lorsque Kagaho, la peur au ventre, avait raconté à Hadès qu'il n'avait trouvé sur la plage que les sandales du jeune homme et des empreintes menant à la mer, il n'eut la vie sauve que par la présence des invités. Pour le soustraire à la colère de son souverain, Rhadamanthe proposa de punir lui-même le spectre. Une fois, calmer le dieu d'Elysion déduisit que son protégé ne pouvait être qu'au sanctuaire sous-marin. Connaissant les perversions de son frère cadet, il s'y rendit sans attendre. Poseidon affichait une expression de mépris, face à la fureur de son frère.

- Il n'est pas là mais, si tu veux fouiller mon sanctuaire pour t'en assurer, vas-y, ne te gêné pas. Je n'ai rien à cacher moi !

L'aîné de Cronos, sonda le royaume sans succès. Poseidon ne mentait pas, mais il possédait d'autres sanctuaires sur terre où il aurait pu le cacher. Les yeux infectés de sang, il empoigna le souverain des mers et répéta en détachant bien les mots

- Où est-il ?

Poseidon posa calmement la main sur son poignet et répondit avec condescendance.

- Tu es désespérant mon pauvre Hadès. Avec toi c'est toujours la même chose, tu égares tes affaires et ensuite tu viens accuser les autres en pleurnichant. Tiens ! C'est comme Persephone que Zeus t'a si généreusement offert (1), ajouta-t-il avec un rictus sournois. Non seulement tu as égoïstement refusé de la prêter mais en plus, tu as trouvé de la perdre. Franchement, il va falloir...

le dieu ne termina pas sa phrase, le cosmos noir de rage et de haine d'Hadès lui fit traverser le mur, pour s'écraser sur le guéridon de la pièce d'à coté. La respiration saccadée, les yeux d'une noirceur glaciale, le seigneur des enfers regardait son frère se relever laborieusement. Du revers de sa manche, Poseidon essuya le sang doré (2) qui coulait de sa bouche avant de provoquer à nouveau.

- Eh bien ! Elle doit être drôlement bonne ta petite pute pour que tu y tiennes à ce point. Je vais être généreux avec toi. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé ton précieux Mélios, je te le rendrais... Après l'avoir essayé bien sûr, finit-il en époussetant sa tunique.

Hadès à nouveau sur lui, le prévint avant de quitter les lieux.

- Touche-le et tu es mort !

A peine rentré, le seigneur des enfers laissa exploser sa colère en dévastant ses appartements. Seuls les dieux jumeaux osèrent y pénétrer, ils attendirent cependant en silence que leur souverain se calme pour l'approcher. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à fracasser, le sombre monarque s'effondra au sol, tremblant. La haine, la colère... Ces sentiments le répugnaient mais ils étaient préférables à l'insoutenable douleur qui l'avait déjà envahit à la mort de sa bien-aimée.

Les dieux jumeaux approchèrent enfin, toujours silencieux. Ils savaient qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu apaiser leur roi. Ils revivaient leur pire cauchemar. Thanatos s'assit à terre près de son petit-neveu et l'attira contre lui pour le bercer en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Hadès, se blotti contre lui, fermant fortement les paupières pour se concentrer sur sa rage et empêcher de couler des larmes qu'il lui serait impossible d'arrêter. Perdu dans les ténèbres de sa douleur, il ne sentit pas la main chaude d'Hypnos sur sa joue glacée. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Poseidon fulminait en réparant les dégâts. Un mouvement un peu trop brusque le fit grimacer. Le fumier n'y était pas allé de main morte tant pis, la petite salope allait payer pour lui, songea le dieu en se dirigeant vers le cachot. Juste au moment où il allait entrer, un sourire sadique illumina son visage. Finalement, la visite de l'autre imbécile lui donnait une idée géniale pour asservir davantage sa chiennasse. Il allait encore bien s'amuser avec.

Mélios ne réagi même pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne se faisait plus d'illusion sur ce qui allait se passer. Pourtant... Cette main qui lui caressait la tête était différente... Quelque chose de familier, de rassurant. Il leva lentement les yeux et le vit avec bonheur. Il se jeta désespérément dans ses bras. Tout son corps se révolta douloureusement de cette précipitation, le collier de métal qui l'enchainait lui entailla le cou, mais qu'importait, il était venu le sauver.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon... Répétait-il inlassablement tandis que coulaient des larmes qu'il croyait taries.

Sans un mot, cette main rassurante le caressait toujours.

- Vous êtes venu me cherche, seigneur Hadès, souffla le jeune homme plein d'espoir. Je savais que vous viendriez.

Le dieu s'immobilisa le regard dur.

- Mélios, qu'as-tu fait ? J'avais des projets pour toi... Après la fête nous serions allez dans ma chambre et pour célébrer ton anniversaire tu te serais donné à moi. Mais tu as tout gâché. Tu t'aies laissé souiller par mon frère.

Le Delphien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, non ce n'était pas possible... Son bienfaiteur ne pouvait pas dire des choses pareilles. Poseidon les observait de la porte, alors jouait la comédie... Ça ne pouvait être que ça... Ou alors...

- Non, vous n'êtes pas Hadès ! Il ne dirait jamais de pareils horreurs, il m'aime.

La gifle le projeta violemment contre le sol, aussi douloureuse que le rire du seigneur des enfers.

- Pauvre imbécile ! Moi aimer une vermine d'humain ! J'avais juste envie de m'amuser. J'aurais pu te forcer dès ton arrivé... Mais tu étais tellement naïf que c'était bien plus drôle de te voir t'offrir à moi de ton plein gré. Et il a fallu que tu ailles tout gâcher en donnant ton cul à Poseidon ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre espèce de sale catin ! Mais ça ne fait rien, tu vas quand me donner du plaisir s'exclama-t-il en écartant un pan de sa toge. Ouvre la bouche.

Trop dévasté pour réfléchir, il obéit et étouffa presque lorsqu'hadès y enfourna son sexe en imposant un rythme soutenu jusqu'à se qu'il se libère dans sa gorge et l'oblige à avaler. Il lâcha ensuite le jeune homme qui se mît aussitôt à vomir. Furieux de ce qu'il jugea comme un odieux manque de respect, il détacha la chaîne du mur et frappa le Delphien avec en l'injuriant. Sa hargne passé, il sorti avec Poseidon qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

Dans le couloir, Dorian de la Liumnade, gardien du pilier de l'Océan Antarctique s'agenouilla devant son souverain en reprenant sa véritable apparence.

- Comment ai-je été majesté ?  
- Parfais mon petit, absolument parfait ! Vas m'attendre aux thermes, je te récompenserai comme tu le mérites.  
- Merci seigneur Poseidon répondit avec gratitude le général avant de partir.

Le dieu pervers retourna dans le cachot pour la suite de son divertissement. Brisé par les coups, anéanti par les révélations de celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui, Mélios gisait à peine conscient quand Poseidon tira sur la chaîne. Il tenta de se mettre debout, mais ses jambes le trahir et il dû suivre son bourreau à quatre pattes. La déité fixa la chaîne à l'escalier et le prit à nouveau avec ses habituelles férocité et odieuses cajoleries avant de retourner au palais, le laissant là, souillé, à la vue de tous avec juste cette phrase prononcée avec une tendresse qui le remplissait de terreur et de dégoût : "A bientôt, ma petite pute ratée."

La terreur et le dégoût, c'était tout ce qu'il restait à Mélios, tandis qu'il subissait sans le moindre répit les assauts des sujets de Poseidon. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans le sanctuaire sous-marin ? La première fois fut horrible... "Tu aimes ça catin ! " la pire chose qu'il ait vécu... "Sale chienne !" Les coups pleuvaient, et Mélios tentait de fuir... Au moins par l'esprit... " suce-moi Salope ! " la douleur était permanente, sans jamais s'évanouir, sans jamais mourir... Poseidon ne le permettait pas... "Tu sens comme elle est grosse !" La faim, la soif aussi étaient ses compagnes. Depuis son réveil, Mélios n'avait plus mangé, ni bu, ni même dormi... Poseidon ne le permettait pas. Seules lui étaient permises ces queues gorgées de vices qui déchiraient son antre autrefois vierge, qui envahissent sa bouche jusqu'à ce que leur souillure se repartent en lui... "Tu n'es bonne qu'à ça chienne !" Tous ces mots orduriers qu'on lui jetait, Mélios ne voulais plus entendre... Mais cela aussi Poseidon ne le permettait pas...

Au début, Mélios hurlait sa douleur, sa détresse. De toute la puissance de son désespoir, son âme appelait à l'aide, conjurant qu'on vienne le libérer, hurlant son nom pour que ne s'éteigne pas la si petite étincelle d'espoir qu'il gardait au fond du cœur... HADÈS... "En position chiennasse !" Au fond du cachot, durant les quelques reprit accordés, Mélios rêvait de lumière, du ciel d'Elysion, des rires de sa petite sœur, des mots tendres de sa mère, du sourire de son dieu quand ils étaient seuls ensemble... "Pute ratée"... HADÈS ! Il viendra le sauver... Il lui pardonnera... Espérer... Poseidon ne le permettait pas non plus... Poseidon le contrôlait corps et âme... "Avoue que tu aimes ça ! Chienne !"

Au pied de cet escalier, nul répit... Mélios ne parvenait même plus à lever la tête pour regarder le plafond marin... De toute façon, toutes ses merveilleuses n'étaient pas pour lui... Mélios n'était fait que pour la fange... Il était venu, un jour... Hadès... "Tu me fais honte sale catin" il n'avait pas pardonné, il ne l'avait pas sauvé... L'avait-il seulement entendu ? "Tu t'es laissé souillé "... A chaque visite, hadès réclamait son dû, à chaque visite Mélios s'appliquait à le satisfaire, pour être absout... Avaler, ne pas vomir, pour enfin rentrer avec lui... Mais chacun de ses départs déchiraient Mélios bien plus cruellement que ses verges obscènes qui le martelaient sans cesse... "skýla" (3) sans se retourner, sans un regard pour la chose souillée qu'il laissait à terre Hadès s'éloignait. Son étoile s'éteignait... Un jour, il ne vint plus... "Plus vite..." "Tu aimes ça petite vicieuse ?" Toujours la même question, toujours la même répondre, skýla secouait obstinément la tête, plus aucun son ne sort pas de bouche. Non, Mélios n'aimait pas "allez montre donc comme ça te plais" . Ils en faisaient un jeu, à celui qui tirerait un gémissement de skýla, un cri, un hurlement c'était encore mieux... Et si il disait oui...

La douleur restait toujours aussi forte, il ne s'y habituait pas. La faim, la soif le quittait pas... Poseidon ne le permettait pas... "skýla mets toi la profond" ... La populace frappait, brûlait, injuriait, le déshonorait avec ce qu'ils leur tombait sous la main. L'honneur ! skýla ne savait pas ce que c'était, on ordonnait, il obéissait... skýla était un jouet, un automate créé pour donner du plaisir... Les os brisés par les coups Mélios ne tenait plus qu'à quatre pattes... De toute façon, c'était comme ça qu'ils le préféraient... "Suce moi, chienne" skýla s'appliquait, leur semence apaisait l'estomac vide de Mélios, mais il s'affaiblit chaque jour d'avantage, ses chairs ne guérissaient pas... Poseidon ne le permettait pas... Son âme agonisait...

skýla lui devenait plus fort, car skýla lui ne pensait pas, il obéissait... Ne pouvait-il pas se taire... Mélios gâchait tout... " pute ratée" , c'était de sa faute s'ils frappaient, s'ils torturaient... Poseidon lui cajolait lorsqu'il le pilonnait à sang... "Oh oui, tu adores ça ma petite pute ratée, t'es une vraie petite salope ?" Noooonnnn !  
Hurla une dernière fois l'âme de Mélios... skýla hocha la tête... L'étoile s'éteignit. Satisfait, Poseidon détacha la chaîne et ramena sa chienne dans ses appartements.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois et onze jours que Mélios avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Même si celui-ci prétendait le contraire, Hadès restait persuadé que Poseidon le détenait mais sans preuve que pouvait-il ? Comme à son habitude, Zeus soutenait le dieu des océans. Après tout, la planète ne manquait pas d'humain, il avait qu'à en prendre un autre au lieu de pleurnicher.

A peine sorti du sommeil où l'avait plongé Hypnos, il reçut Kagaho qui lui demandait audience. La vision du spectre lui serra le cœur, Rhadamanthe n'y était pas allé de main morte en le punissant. Il avait été injuste avec le Benou, il n'était pas responsable, c'était lui le coupable, lui Hadès qui avait permis à Mélios de retourner la surface. En de rare occasion, au plus fort de son désespoir, il retournait même sa colère contre son protégé... Bon sang ! Pourquoi a-t-il voulu remonté, ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'Elysion. Cela aussi était injuste... C'était lui qui l'avait proposé, Mélios n'avait rien demandé, si seulement il était resté avec lui sur la plage. Hadès s'attendait à ce que Kagaho implore son pardon... Il ne le fit pas. En fait, il sollicitait l'autorisation de partir à la recherche de son jeune maître. Le dieu le comprenait, il la lui accorda.

Au retour du seigneur des enfers, Athéna retourna au plus vite en son sanctuaire pour organiser les recherches de son côté. La déesse envoya également Hermès auprès de son oncle. Tout d'abord parce que le dieu messager était le seul véritable ami (4) que le dieu sombre avait parmi les Olympiens, ensuite parce que ses fonctions lui permettaient l'accès à tous les sanctuaires divins. Il voyait et entendait des choses sans que personne ne se méfie de lui, comme s'il était transparent, insignifiant, lui qui était pourtant l'un des douze, alors peut-être glanerait-il des informations utile pour aider son ami.

Hermès entendit de vagues rumeurs qui hélas ne menèrent à rien. Mais il ne se décourageait pour autant. Son ami souffrait de la disparition de cet humain et il détestait le voir ainsi, alors il fera tout son possible pour le retrouver. Deux mois et demi après le drame, le dieu messager apportait à Hadès une invitation de Poseidon, celui-ci prétendait avoir des nouvelles.

- Ou est-il ? Demanda le souverain des enfers, à peine arrivé au sanctuaire sous marin.  
- Déjà vu ! Ricana le maître des lieux. Mais mets toi donc à l'aise mon cher frère, tu prendras bien quelque chose.

Poseidon fit apparaître une table garnie d'une collation et des sièges. Il donna une coupe de nectar à Hadès avant de s'assoir. La déité marine caressait affectueusement la tête d'une créature hideuse couché à ses pieds. L'ignoble croisement d'un humain et d'un... Le dieu sombre ne savait pas trop quoi... Il se tenait immobile à côté de son maître, le regard inexpressif, il semblait indifférent aux cajoleries. Les quelques cheveux épars sur son crâne étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, tout comme ses yeux vides. Son corps déformé, ramasser vers lui-même était couvert de crottes et de pustules. Hadès ignorait pourquoi il continuait à le fixer ainsi. Quelque chose dans cet être informe le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je vois que tu t'intéresses à ma petite Skýla, fit Poseidon avec un sourire sournois. Oui je sais, il n'est pas très beau, pour ne pas dire franchement laid, mais il est très doué. skýla, va donc montrer tes talents à notre invité.

La créature se traina jusqu'à Hadès, moitié sautillant, moitié rampant.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te voir d'amuser avec tes montres ! Lança l'aîné de Cronos excédé. Tu m'as fait venir parce que tu avais soit disant des nouvelles de Mélios. Alors dis-tu moi où il est.

Poseidon affichait un sourire malsain tandis que skýla écartait un pan de la toge d'Hadès pour s'activer avec expertise sur les parties génitales du dieu. Le souverain chthonien sursauta au contact de la langue, mais le maitre des lieux le maintint avec une ferme douceur sur son siège. Hadès dû effectivement reconnaître qu'il était doué. Il commençait déjà à perde pied, lorsque quelque chose au cou de skýla attira son attention... Quelque chose de familier... Le dieu se pencha pour mieux voir l'objet et reconnu son étoile. Il repoussa la créature et la saisit par les bras.

- Où as-tu eu ce médaillon ? Répond ! Où l'as tu eu ?

Poseidon affichait un air plus que satisfait.

- Un bon petit animal de compagnie, tu aurais dû en profiter.  
- Je me fiche de ton animal ! S'exclama Hadès. Où est Mélios ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le roi de mers éclata de rire.

- Allons mon cher frère ! Tu ne reconnais même pas ton jouet ! Bon, je reconnais que je l'ai un peu cassé à m'en servant, mais moi au moins je ne l'ai pas égaré.  
- Mon... Commença le seigneur des enfers en fixant la chose dans les yeux.

Ses yeux autrefois grenat, ses cheveux cendrés... Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Hadès sentit une colère sourde enfler en lui... Une fureur qui explosa lorsque Poseidon tenta de s'interposer entre lui et son fils et avant que son frère ne reprenne ses esprits, il ramena son protégé chez lui.

Assis sur la première marche de la salle du trône, le souverain des mondes souterrains posa une main tremblante sur la tête de Mélios. Le jeune homme ne disant rien, à quatre pattes, replier sur lui-même, il semblait attendre qu'on lui donne des ordres. Le dieu devait sonder esprit pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et pouvoir le soigner. Son état laissait présager le pire et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Hadès prit une profonde respiration et commença l'exploration. "skýla bonne pute", "skýla aimer ça", "skýla donner plaisir au maître" , les mots étaient terribles.

- Mélios ? Appela le dieu avec douceur, la tête posé contre celle de son fils.  
- Mélios mort... skýla pas puté ratée... skýla bonne salope... skýla aimer grosse queue... skýla...  
- Non... Chut... Chut, tais-toi, s'il te plait, implora Hadès en réprimant de justesse un sanglot.

Skýla docile, cessa la communication mentale. La déité ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant... Il devait poursuivre son examen... Peut-être restait-il un espoir... A la vision, de ce que l'esclave avait subit au sanctuaire sous marin, les mains d'Hadès se crispèrent sur le crâne du malheureux. Skýla disait vrai, il ne subsistait rien de Mélios. Pire encore, le cosmos pervers de Poseidon imprégnait chaque cellule de ce corps meurtri pour le maintenir en vie malgré son état. La plupart des dégâts étaient inversibles. Le souverain ferma les yeux et serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant...

Il devait soigner ce qui pouvait l'être et effacer toutes ses horreurs de son esprit. La respiration saccadée, Hadès concentra son cosmos, mais ne peut retenir d'avantage le hurlement qui lui nouait la gorge. Inquiets, deux gardes entrèrent tandis que le dieu observait le piètre résultat de ses efforts. Les soldats s'interrogeaient du regard.

- Majesté, voulez-vous que l'on vous débarrasse de cette chose inonde ? Osa finalement demander l'un d'eux en tremblant.  
- C'est un nouveau spectre, répondit Hadès d'une voix lasse. Conduisez-le à ses quartiers avec... Respect. Il prendrait ses fonctions lorsqu'il sera suffisamment reposé de son voyage.

Puis dans un souffle à peine audible, le dieu ajouta.

- Bienvenu à toi, Zélos de la Grenouille, l'étoile terrestre de l'étrangeté.

Fin.


	4. Annexe

**Annexe :**

**Personnages :**

Mélios : ancien réceptacle d'Hadès

Nephthys : chevalier des Poissons

Arun : chevalier de la vierge

Bakha : chevalier du taureau

Satchel : chevalier du bélier

Naos : apprenti bélier

Orion : chevalier de la balance

Kallias : chevalier de pégase (décédé)

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Chapitre 1**

~ Dans ce 1er rêve de Mélios, vous aurez sans reconnu la Titanomachie qui opposa Zeus et ses frères à Cronos après que celui-ci ait vomit ses enfants grâce à une ruse de Zeus. Certains titans comme Ocean, Prométhée ou Épiméthée se rangèrent de côté des dieux. De plus, le futur roi des dieux ayant les pouvoirs de prémonition de son père et de sa Thémis, prédit leur victoire,

(1) Kunée : casque offert à Hadès par les cyclopes, en même temps que la foudre à Zeus et le trident à Poseidon en remerciement de leur libération.

(2) Crios est l'un des douze titans enfants de Gaïas et frère de Rhéa et Cronos.

(3) Fête des Septèria : Le souvenir de Python se perpétuait à Delphes par la fête des Septèria, ou de la Vénération, qui se célébrait tous les neuf ans. Un adolescent, choisi parmi la noblesse, représentait Apollon. Accompagné d'autres jeunes gens, il allait mettre le feu à une cabane de bois, qui symbolisait la demeure du dragon. A l'issue des Septèria, ces mêmes jeunes gens se rendaient en pèlerinage à Tempé, y pratiquaient les rites expiatoires et revenaient à Delphes porteurs du laurier sacré ( )

(4) Il s'agit des 1er jeux olympiques en -776. Ces jeux était réservés aux hommes et toutes les épreuves dites de gymnastique se pratiquaient nu dans le but de vérifier que les concurrents étaient de sexe masculin. Des compétitions moins prestigieuses était cependant réservée aux femmes. Ces jeux comprenaient également des concours musicaux.

(5) Éleusis : ville à 20 km au nord-ouest d'Athènes où se trouve un petit temple dédié à Hadès, bâti devant une grotte où se trouvera selon la légende un accès au royaume du dieu.

**Chapitre 2**

(1) Cyane : nom de la nymphe qui tenta de s'interposer quand Hadès enleva Coré. Elle pleura tant qu'il fut changé en fontaine.

**Chapitre 3**

Selon la mythologie, Hadès n'étant pas encore, Zeus l'a autorisé à enlever Coré pour l'épouser, lui disant même où la trouver. Plus tard le dieu des dieux abusera Persephone sous l'apparence du seigneur des enfers.

(2) Le sang du corps originel des dieux (l'ichor) est devenu doré car la consommation constante du nectar et de l'ambroisie.

(3) skýla : chienne en Grec.

(4) Selon la mythologie, Hermès est le seul ami qu'Hadès ait sur l'Olympe. Sans doute parce que l'une des missions du dieu messager est de conduit les âmes défuntes au royaume des morts.


End file.
